


Fury Kitty

by LittleTwoLegs



Series: Be Grumpy, Show your Fury [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Humor, sort of crack, too little sleep does this to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTwoLegs/pseuds/LittleTwoLegs
Summary: Even in the face of overwhelming odds Daisy can laugh. It's not surprising it's with Phil.





	Fury Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., I just had a dream and had to get this written down. I haven’t caught up with season 4 yet so I don’t actually know what Phil’s place or Phil himself is like in the Framework.  
> Please enjoy.
> 
> Edit: I fucking hate my new phone. Auto corrects the oddest things. Fixed what I could fine. Sorry!

Coulson shut the door behind him and locked the two deadbolts and knob. Daisy raised a brow but, seriously, with Hydra out there being cautious like that was totally justified. Even if he was a loyal Hydra drone it stood to reason they didn’t become an overreaching power without at least a little bit of fear. She slipped further in the apartment, looking around at the crowded space. It was so unlike Coulson, cluttered and disorganized.

There were odds and ends everywhere paperwork wasn’t and there was enough paperwork to possibly kill the framework Amazon Rainforest. Multiple books were laid out and propped up, as if their reader had only left to get a cup of tea or answer the door while sweaters were laid over chairs and stuffed into corners of the couch.

A smile bloomed across Daisy’s face as she saw things that clearly were her Coulson trying to break through; seven dwarf figurines, a lumbar support pillow (that was easily a copy of the one Simmons had gotten him a while back) and, her heart clenched in sympathy, a large wall decal poem dedicated to the beauty of the month of May.

It was hard not to start screaming for Coulson to listen to her, to believe the words she spilled but she managed. To shake the longing for home she made a break for the kitchen. Her heart melted as the small room, well designed for natural light, came into full view.

Coulson was talking about her endangering them and wanting an explanation but stopped as he saw her running as hand over one of the many small vases of daisies. His cheeks pinked and he refused to comment on them. “Uh, coffee?” he offered. Daisy turned in his direction, ready to say something to maybe jog more memories but bit her tongue, seeing his obvious distress over the daisies. She flipped rails on her train of thought, staring in to the cupboard he opened full of coffee mugs.

“Oh! Grumpy cat!” Daisy exclaimed in delight, a small grin on her face. She grabbed the mug out of the cabinet and held it close, chuckling under her breath as the memory of Coulson finding it at the base for the first time ran through her head.

“That sounds better than what I was calling it. I was calling him “Fury Kitty”,” he responded with a thoughtful hum. He startled at Daisy’s loud snort of laughter then gave a slight glare. “Hey, it’s not that bad!” His protests fell on deaf ears as Skye stopped making any effort at muffling her laughter.

“Have y-you tried,” she attempted in between giggles, looking up at Coulson’s disgruntled face. She took a few deep breaths but the smile never left her face. “Have you tried adding an eyepatch?” her face went from its usual olive to a bright red before she busted out laughing again.

Coulson frowned, staring at the girl his brain said was dear to him but that he held no memory of. She was laughing hysterically over a cat on a mug but he was smart enough to realize that he was missing a large part of whatever joke she was in on. “Alright, alright, enough. You’re going to hurt yourself.” He grumbled, taking the mug from her hand and filling it with water. He stepped over to the single serve coffee pot and transferred the water.

“Now,” his voice was the soothing tone he had used with her when he had asked her to choose their family over going solo. “Tell me about this… conspiracy thing you've got going on?”

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I made a few of you laugh! I was running on too little sleep and too much time at work. Please remember to kudo if you liked it or critique if you didn’t!


End file.
